Punishment (HinaKomaegi Smut)
by SHSL Sadomasochist
Summary: A continuation of "Heat" from this wattpad story: my./UiNb/uxI8PwB42z by PainfulTrash Please read that first. Basically, in this, Hinata punishes Komaeda and Naegi for what they did in "Heat".


p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; clear: none !important;"(Read description first.)/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important;"The short-heighted puppy boy had been locked in a human-sized cage, and Hinata had been practically flooding the lighter brunette's throat with water for at least half an hour. Naegi's bladder was completely full, he was dying to relieve himself. However, being trapped behind bars meant he would have to wet himself on the spot. Hinata could hear the pup's whimpering, leading him to tilt his head in obviously fake confusion: "Hmm? If you're struggling, why don't you just allow yourself the relief?" Naegi looked up at the taller one, shaking. "B-but, then I'd make a big m-mess." Hinata smiled at this and replied: "True. Keep holding it then. Since you're in there, Komaeda would have to make up for your mess." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important;"The white-haired neko was currently on his front, arms spread, legs bent and cuffed to a wooden surface. His backside was sticking up in the air, still twitching from the intense spanking session he had received for, as the kitten called it, "playing" with Naegi. "How would he make up for it?" the smallest asked, in hopes that it would be something mild enough for him to allow himself to stop this nagging need. Hinata strolled over to where the dull-eyed one was positioned. He calmly stroked his hand over the pale rear's right cheek, causing him to let out a tiny squeak at the sudden contact. "Well, since he's no longer a virgin around here," he began to elaborate, as he gripped and palmed the other's length, earning a response of more twitching and soft whimpers, "Then I'll have to take his virginity from here." he continued, circling his finger from his other hand around Komaeda's exposed hole. "P-please don't, I'm begging you! If that's the case, you have to hold it in." Komaeda pleaded, his face painted with intense fear and a shocked blush./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important;" "...I'll t-try to-" but before Naegi could finish his sentence, he had already begun leaking onto the metal floor he was upon, spilling urine all over. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" he panicked. Hinata just smiled, as he knew what this meant it was time for. He turned his focus back to the cat boy, whom was shaking from the fear he was trying desperately to contain. Without wasting any time, he pulled the tied down one's cheeks apart and started to push inside. Komaeda's face was drenched in blush. Not only was his own master going inside such a sensitive and taboo part of his pet's body, but the other pet and Komaeda's friend was being forced to watch the act. He didn't know if he'd ever been more humiliated in his life./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important;"Hinata's attempt to get through Komaeda's entrance was proving difficult though, as he had only managed to get as far in as the head, when Komaeda spoke up in alarm. "You c-can't go any further than that, it...um..." Hinata wasn't up for being patient, "It what? Tell me why I shouldn't continue, not that it'll stop me. You need to take Naegi's punishment I'm afraid." Komaeda continued with an embarrassed tone to his voice: "It's too...b-big..." Hinata replied: "Oh really? Well, thanks but I think it's that you're just incredibly tight. Not that I'm complaining." Komaeda whimpered in further embarrassment: "E-either way, you can't go in th-there! You'll t-tear me!" He ignored him and proceeded to ease his member into the squeezing crevice. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important;""Please...i-it hurts..." he begged, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. Suddenly, it slid all the way in, and in doing so, hit the neko's most sensitive spot. This caused him to mewl so loudly, he was practically shrieking. "Th-that felt so g-good." he stuttered in surprise and embarrassment. The caged pup was joining the penetrated one in the extreme amount of blush on their faces. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important;"Strangely, Hinata noticed that Komaeda was still moaning to himself, despite the darker haired one's lack of movement. "Hmm..." he pondered, deciding to try something. He moved his length back, ever so slightly. The other's response to this was rather unusual, almost dramatised. He moaned out: "Ah! Master~!" at what seemed like the top of his lungs. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important;"Hinata turned to Naegi and asked: "By any chance, was that soup you 2 had a bright pink colour?" Naegi tilted his head in confusion, wondering how that was at all relevant to the situation, but answered anyway: "Now that I think about it, I think it actually was." The puzzled look faded from Hinata's face. Now he understood what was happening. The pink soup Hanamura makes is full of aphrodisiacs, some of which can heighten sensitivity in certain areas of the body. With this knowledge, he was even more eager to pound the fluffy-haired boy's opening. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important;"He grabbed onto the lighter one's hips and began thrusting in and out at a fairly slow pace. "A-aah~! Mmmm~! M-Master! Please~! F-faster!" Komaeda was already drooling like crazy, and his entire body was twitching in desperation. "You'll have to beg much more than that if you really want me to go faster for you." Hinata demanded. The kitten had lost all shame by this point, moaning and yelling out: "Please go faster, Master! Fuck me until I can't breathe! Wreck me until I can't walk for weeks~! Brake me so that I have to have my hole fucked by you everyday~! I'm a slave to Master's huge cock~! I'll do anything for Master~!"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important;""...That soup is some strong stuff." Hinata thought to himself, right before carrying out Komaeda's wish. He picked up his pace, getting faster and faster. Komaeda was a mewling and moaning mess from this. "Aaaah~! M-Master~! Yes~! It feels amazing~! You feel like Heaven inside me~! AAAAAH~! HAAAH~! Yes~! Yes~! YES~! AAAAAAH~!" The paler one came all over the wooden service./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important;""Looks like you came without my permission, huh? That means I'll have to fill you up with more cum~" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important;""I'm so sorry, Master. A cumdumpster is all trash like me is good for anyway! Make me your filthy cumslut~!"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important;"Hinata held the whining sub still as he came deep inside him, using his last few thrusts to bury the substance far back in the canal. Once he had pulled out, leaving Komaeda whining more and pleading to have the member back inside him to fuck him senseless again, he made his way over to Naegi's cage to release him. Once the youngest had stepped out, he was taken over to where Komaeda was. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important;""Jerk yourself off and cum on him." Hinata ordered the puppy. Naegi looked up at him with big sad eyes, begging to just leave it instead. However, his master wasn't having that. "You've already been a very bad boy today, so don't you dare try to pull that crap on me!" Out of fear that he would wet himself again if he was yelled at more like that, he did as he was told and began to stroke himself. "Mmf...a-aah...mmm~" he was trying his best to keep his moans quiet, he was embarrassed just having to be given the idea of doing this. Hinata petted the whimpering pup, "There, there~ There's a good boy~" he encouraged him./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important;"He eventually came with a squeak, ejaculating onto the bound neko. "Come on then." Hinata put Naegi on his leash, to take him out of the room. "But what about Komaeda?" the collared pet questioned. "He was the one that used your hole without my permission so his punishment was going to be worser than yours anyway." the other brunette explained. The two left him in his panting, cum-covered, twitching state./p 


End file.
